PCT Application No. WO95/13946 describes a brake system having a central module and several brake modules, the brake modules being assigned to different brake circuits. The brake modules are connected to the central module via a communication system. In order to be able to maintain the availability of the brake system even in the event of a failure of one of these components, the electric brake system has a hydraulic backup.
German Patent Application No. DE 196 34 567 describes a decentralized electromechanical brake system. The brake system includes a pedal unit, a processing unit and wheel pair units for regulating the wheel brakes. The brake system is supplied with energy via two separate vehicle electrical systems.
Furthermore, German Patent Application No. DE 103 57 373 B4 describes an electronic brake system, which has a brake pedal having two braking request means. One of the two braking request means is connected to a central control unit having an integrated brake circuit control system. The other of the two braking request means is coupled to an autonomous brake circuit control system. In the event of a failure of the central control unit or the autonomous brake circuit control system, the remaining brake circuit control system is able to control one brake circuit using its braking request means.
Conventional brake systems, however, are only poorly equipped for a successive failure of several of their components. Following a failure of several components of its brake system, a vehicle is normally no longer able to comply sufficiently with an input of the driver for reducing the speed of the vehicle. In such a situation, it is therefore no longer possible to bring the vehicle safely to a standstill.
It is therefore desirable to have a brake system for a vehicle which still allows for the affected vehicle to be braked safely when several of the brake system's components fail.